User talk:Teddy R1
Hello Hi, Welcome I'm Joeman200 (people call me Joeman) My big thing here is to help newbies so If you need any help just ask me on my talk page. Also please help us by improving mainspace articles-- 18:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sarge's Shack here's a one-time use coupon at the Sarge's Shack paste this code in your next order to receive your discount. enjoy! 20:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) THE club Hello, Teddy R1! Thank you for becoming a member of THE club! I have given you your weekly clicks to your Electrician's Apprentice Module. By the way, congratulations on cracking the secret mail code and becoming rank 5. I hope you become rank 6 soon! (bmeister487) Your shop Yes! Of course I'll work at your shop. Do you want to work at mine? (bmeister487) Sure thanks I'll put you on my employee list Teddy_R1 is the best. Visit my page and my store Ted's shop 22:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks! I'll get you some publicity. I'll advertise on my page! Auction you won my auction!! please click my elemental air module 30 times, my elemental earth module 5 times, and my pet owl module 30 times. thank you!! i will send you the items soon. Just need to click your pet owl 23 more times Visit my store 14:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks. i sent you the items already. and in the preferences, please add so your sig code wont show up everywhere when editing. thanks. Thank you 17:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Done clickin 23:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TEST 17:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) 17:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New Soundtrack! I call it Construction site. WARNING: Incredibily scary at the end. Watch it if you dare. Comment on it below. Username Teddy_R1 *Comment *Comment *Comment *Comment *Comment *Comment *Comment *Comment Images Your image of your avatar is unused and will be deleted in a week if still unused-- 16:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) auction you won my auction. please put 50 clicks on my prehistoric fern module, 2 clicks on my elemental fire module, and 1 click on my pet wolf module. thanks, and i will send you the items shortly. 18:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) why do you always block people? 50 more clicks to go... 18:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i just dont like having a huge friendlist. i will unblock you and i sent everything. 18:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and I'm done clicking.. Also if you don't like a huge friendlist, why are some people permantly your friend? Sorry if I'm being rude. 18:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) because i make more contact with them. ex. i trade with them more frequently, or i buy things from them/receive items, or i havent received items from them (like johnater), or some people requested to be on it (like you and verrell), or if they're my brother (general_bgw). 18:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Click can u click my soundtrack module? 02:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC)verrell123Talk ARE YOU STILL LEAVING? ORDERS ARE AT MY SHOP PLEASE. . RE:Auction i finish click give me the item! verrell123Talk 01:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) no you did not I did not harvast 3 nails. 01:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar File:Teddy R1 Avatar.png is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 14:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted 20:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Shop Barnstar Hey! Hey, can you click on my Bonehunter Trap Module 2 times please? I need some clicks! P.s - After that if that's okay, you can click any module on my page! Magazine166 (talk) 12:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I clicked it 8 times for you. Thanks for putting me in your BFF. I got 2 bonehunter blades! 13:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I hope you had fun! Magazine166 (talk) 19:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) nice job 01:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, now I have two and I just started. 11:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Isn't weird? I just checked my MLN Page and I noticed that I had 26 clicks on my Bonehunter Trap Module. Wasn't you who did that or its just me? Magazine166 (talk) 20:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I gave you those :P 20:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I forgot, sorry, I think it's one of my other friends XD. Magazine166 (talk) 20:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Color for userpage I need your help, would you mind if you give me the code so I can use it on my page? Thank you! Magazine166 (talk) 10:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go to edit page, look at the top in sorce mode, copy the code, and modify it on your page. 12:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Are you still on MLN? Just curious. Magazine166 (talk) 23:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) WHAT? I'm on everyday! Wow, I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you in a while. Magazine166 (talk) 23:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You mean on wiki? I'm mostly on mln team, (it has better prices and more people) STORE I was told that you were the one who took up my order. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I was on MLN Team, 10 clicks on my Pet golem, sorry for the delay. And what is your username? Send me a FR. Done. My username is TrainCody. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Completed 23:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar File:Teds Shop Sign.png is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 15:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You can delete it. 16:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted 04:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) How do you like my new sig? 15:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) How do you like it? Hello Ted Hey Ted check out my new sig! Mag's Userpage| (talk) 16:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You messed up the mln link, do you want me to fix it? Yeah go ahead, I'm not good making up these sigs. Happen! Did you fix my sig yet? Mag's Userpage (talk) 17:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) OK insert into sig prefrences, check custom. Then enter in the search USER:MAGAZINE166/SIG THEN put waht you want on the page (for your sig) then, contack me and i will fix it. 17:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I did that, but how do you add things to your sig? User:Magazine166/Sig 17:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Just tell me whaT YOU WANT AND I WILL ADD IT AT THE END I WILL SHOW YOU. Ok, I want my My LEGO Network page on it, along with my talk and my userpage. Also, I want some random quote on it. User:Magazine166/Sig 17:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) It's good, thanks! User:Magazine166/Sig 17:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) no you must insert: -- 17:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I got it, and thanks. 17:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar!!!! Thank you 18:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! 18:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Hey Ted, can you give me some clicks, I would love that and I will return the favor. 13:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, do you have any pipes/gypsum? 13:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't have any, sorry. 13:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) gave you clicks I gave you clicks, perhaps can you return the favor? 15:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll give some to you tommorrow, I'm out of clicks. BTW I hear you're joining mln team. You'll find me there. 15:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the first I'll do on MLN Team is making you my friend. I still haven't got the request yet. 15:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Help me Sig Hey, can you update my sig please? I would like my contributions and my posts please. Thanks! 16:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how. Contact SsgtGriffin 16:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, tell me what colors and what order you want me to put your contribs and edits in your sig.(like which goes first, and what colors). 16:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) trade i need a lot of those rough type of jewels.....could you trade me all you have for a discounted price? i am on almsot every day....... jesuslover1503 01:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Well I have 9 sapphires, 4 rubies, and 22 diamonds. 01:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) auction you cwon my auction. that will be 54 clicks to my soundtrack. i will send you the items later on today. 17:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) i sent the items. 19:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) One sec..... 21:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sgt's Super Auction on MLN Team You know my super auction on mln team?? you know that jesuslover1503 bidded 300 clicks?? well, you can check my talk and my store talk to see that Im not lying. If you really want to confirm something, then you sould probably just talk to him yourself. It's not my fault. 22:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Official Store I'm sorry about jesuslover's behavior towards you, but now that I have quit, you can work at the store again since you were only kicked off the list cause you left wiki. We need more staff, and I know that you are a good supplier. 17:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR do you have any house of mantles banners? please reply on my talk page. could i buy 30 mantles banners from you for 60 clicks? 120 clicks. Can you please sig with a timestamp? 01:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) why? and could you just fill my order at the store instead? It is almost impossible to make a new line Circuit Boards Do you have any circuit boards I could buy? My mln username is . 01:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I think I have some.. 01:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) If so, how much do they cost? 01:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I have 1 but I can get more....Um 5 clicks? 01:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, can I have 5? I sent a friend request. Where do you want the clicks? I will click on Friday. 01:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I want my clicks on my soundtrack. 17:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I clicked, please accept my friend request (Username: ) and send as soon as you have all the circuit boards. 23:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Done. 18:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) roughies.. do you have 5 sapphires and 5 rubies? i so could i buy them for 10 clicks each? i made a deal and need 5 of those roughies. so thats 100 clicks on your soundtrack and a FR FR sent How about 15 clicks each? ok then how about 6rubies? so that would be 6x15=clicks p.s. i will start clicking on your soundtrack. i clicked please be my friend and send. Where did you click? I want my clicks on my punkling. 18:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your soundtrack......i you still want me to click your punkling 90 times you have to also give me 30 mantle banners.....please....if not though, please SEND the rubies.....i NEED them a.s.a.p.!!!!! 20:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll get them asap. I have them plEASE SEND ANOTHER fr. hello come to my store this week and get 20 clicks off your first purchase!! the link is on my sig (talk)thire13 STORE 20:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC)